If We Shall Die, We Will Die Together
by Derperywolf
Summary: A sad story in Natsu's perspective. His Last battle with Lucy. His last chance to protect her. ONE-SHOT!


**Heyo. This is suppose to be a sad story. So just a Warning. To those who read more than Human, Yes the next chapter is coming but this was something I did in spare time. It is my first One-shot!**

 **~Enjoy**

If We Shall Die, We Will Die Together

* * *

Pain. All I feel is pain.

"NATsu-" A muffled voice echoes into my ears.

Fire in my gut. Blood in my mouth.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" The voice yells louder.

I'm in darkness. Ringing, Painful ringing in my ears.

"NATSU! PLEASE!" The voice screams more familiar.

It Hurts. The ringing gets louder, the pain get stronger but I see light.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" The Voice cries.

My eyes snap open. Lucy is holding my head. She is covered in blood as am I. Battles going on around us. That's right, our guild is at war. Erza standing behind Lucy in her heavens armour.

"Luce...?" I cough out.

"Natsu, you have to get up." She softly tells me.

Pain surges through my body over and over and over again.

I push myself to sit up.

"Good, good. Now you have to stand so we can run." She tells me quickly.

My Legs burn. I push my legs against the dirt. Lucy grabs my arm over her shoulder and pulls me into a run. Erza behind us, we run through flames and smoke.

"Faster Natsu! I know you're in pain but you have to run aster" Erza shouts from behind.

Screams are heard in the distant. I can't tell if they're my guild mates.

"HAHAHAHAHA" I hear his Laugh.

Of course he amused by death. He laughs when he inflicts wound on my friends. He would laugh. Jack would laugh.

Erza turns to him with a glare.

"Sorry, I have to leave you guys." Erza apologizes to Lucy.

Lucy just nods in response and keeps running with me.

Jack was out newest guild member and Blood magic user. He was a dark mage but we did not see it. I should've known from the way he took the fights too far. He always smiled during someone's pain, even his own. Now he and his monsters allies are trying to kill us, Fairy tail. No one thought we go this far. We didn't think we could actually die from this. He tried to kill Lucy. He did it because he knew. He knew she was important to me. I took the blow. I protected her like always. I will protect her.

"Luce..." I cough blood speaking.

"Don't talk Natsu. We have to get out of here." She replies looking forward.

"We have to fight..."

"No, Natsu. You're hurt. You could die."

"Our comrades are dying while we run."

We stop and Lucy turns to me.

"I know! You Think I don't know that! I watched Wendy, A twelve year old guild mate plunge into this battle and is fighting even though she is wounded and covered in blood! I watched Cana... I watched her Die! And I watched you almost kill yourself to protect me. I can't lose you Natsu. Not you." She speaks out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Luce, I don't want to run. He's gonna come after me and you and everyone else. The only way for us to be safe to fight! Fight against Jack. We can win." I tell her with a smile and touch her cheek.

"Natsu, you will die. You almost died back there." You cries to me.

"But I'm not dead. I'm not planning to die."

"We did not plan one of our members to be an insane dark mage, Natsu! Nothing goes according to plan!"

"We cannot just run for our lives, Lucy! Everyone is fighting and some are dying. I will not run from the screams of their voice or his laugh of their pain. I must fight, Luce. I have to fight."

"Natsu..."

"Please, stay here."

"No, if you want to fight, Fine. But I'm going with you."

"I can't-"

"Natsu, if you fight, I do. If you die so do I."

Lucy is strong. She is one of the strongest I've ever met and I don't mean physically. I fell in love with her and she loved me back. I smile at her and grab her hand. I lean into her ear and whisper words. Important words.

"Luce... Fight with me." I tell her.

She nods and I kiss her. Just so I won't forget the taste of her lips. She runs with me back into the monstrous fields of smoke. Everything hurts but I am alive. I will fight for my Nakama. I will fight for Lucy.

"HAHA! Didn't think you'd be back Natsu." Jack yells from in front of me.

He hold Erza by the neck.

"Let her go." I tell him.

"Hah. You really think you can beat me." He spits back.

"LET HER GO JACK!" I command him.

"Make me."

I charge at him but he punches my face. I get up I punch him in the gut only to have a kick returned. Jack chucks Erza away. Lucy has my back but it does not help. He kick her in the stomach. I send him in flames flying into the smoke far away.

We fight each other more and more but I can't win at this rate. The only way is to

"Natsu, No you can't!" Lucy shouts.

If I in incinerate myself along with him, everyone can live.

"Natsu No!" She shouts again.

"I have to, Luce I'm sorry." I reply.

"Natsu! You promise we'd get Married! How Can I marry you if you're dead?!"

"If I do this you can live."

"I don't want to live. I want to be with you."

"I can save everyone."

"Natsu..."

I smile at her. She gets up and Grabs my hand. Jack Emerges from the grey smoke.

"Luce, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'll lend you my power." She tells me.

"You will die, too. You don't have to!"

"I already told Natsu. If you die so do I."

Her words hurt me but I honor them.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Jack screams into laughter.

I grip Lucy's hand and we change at him. Booth are magic ready to kill him with ourselves.

"If we shall die, we will die together." Lucy Speaks one last time.

I and she go into the darkness. The painless Darkness. The silent Darkness. The darkness called Death. And we take Jack with us.

 **End**


End file.
